


First Impression

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Dinner, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, More Fluff, Palace, cathry - Freeform, cuteness, first arrival, reign - Freeform, smiling, ya fluff, young cathry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Cathay pairing, when Catherine and Henry first meet.Rated K+Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or make any profit off thisOne-shot!





	First Impression

The grand medieval castle loomed in front of her as did the entire French Court, she could see them through the lacey curtains of her carriage. Watching and waiting for her to step out, so they could get a glimpse of her, judge her, see if she was worthy of the marriage to Henry the son of the King. See if she was pretty, agile, or smart, if it were up to her she would have ordered the carriage be turned around and sail back to Italy.

 

The whole of French Court had their eyes on the carriage door, waiting for it to open, to reveal her, get a glimpse of the little Italian. At first, as the door creaked open, it was just one slender foot wearing a sapphire slipper that hit the ground, the next followed. Then her head ducked out of the doorway, out into the sunshine where she straightened up and faced French Court. A pastel blue dress flowed down her figure, adorned by white jewels that spiraled around her collar and bodice. Her hands, clasped in front of her were dainty, tan, and covered in freckles, and sparkling rings adorned her fingers. Her lips were light ink and curved into a polite yet nervous smile, her nose was dotted with freckles as were her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were hazel, speckled with green and black and curtained by long lashes. Though it was her hair that caught everyone’s attention, light strawberry blonde curls fell around her shoulders like a waterfall of coppery waves. Her name was Catherine de Medici.

 

Then someone stepped forward, towards the Medici girl, he was a tall handsome young man who too had dark hazel eyes. His hair was brown and blew in the light Summer’s breeze, he was smiling ever so slightly and as he approached her his smile only grew. When he reached where she stood she curtseyed and bowed her head, “You Grace, it ‘s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

He took her hand and gave it a light kiss, “The pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Henry.” He offered her his arm and carefully, almost as if he might burn her she laid her hand atop his.

 

Together they walked up the path to French Court, towards all the nobles and King and Queen. Once they reached the King and Queen of France, Catherine once again curtseyed as the King spoke, “Catherine de Medici I’m glad to see your journey from Italy was safe, France welcome you with open arms, as I see my son, Henry already has.” He smiled kindly at her, a smile which she returned.

“Thank you your Majesty, I am horned, truly.” Catherine said.

 

“Now, your ladies in waiting shall escort you to your chambers and see to it that you’re comfortable, there is a feast tonight and you are the guest of honor.” The King kept smiling.

 

“Thank you.” She said once more and with a last curtseyed she was ushered away by two of her ladies and up to her rooms.

 

As the ladies led her through the castle she could hardly keep her eyes ahead, everything was so grand and majestic. Never had she seen anything more stunningly beautiful, sure the Florentine Palace had been grand but this, _this_ was astonishing. Her eyes darted from the long winding oak staircases covered in embroidered carpets to the high ceiling with arched beams and floors above. There were tapestries and paintings on every wall, some of large fields filled with flowers and others of the royal family. She instantly spotted the one of Henry Valois, her husband to be she kept reminding herself. Everything was cast in a warm glow of sunshine from not only the many large windows but also the colorful stain glass. Everything was so beautiful and she could hardly take it all in as hard as she tried, but all too soon they reached her rooms.

 

One of her ladies who had long blond hair and hazel eyes opened the door and led her inside. If she had thought the rest of the palace was gorgeous she had now forgotten to breathe. Her rooms were cast in the same golden light from the large window seat overlooking the garden. The large plush bed was covered in red velvet and what looked like minx fur blankets. There was a writing desk, and bookshelf filled with more books then she doubted she could read in a lifetime. Not to mention the wardrobe filled with silk gowns from every color of the rainbow but mostly red and gold. Her vanity was also covered in pearls, headpieces, rings, makeup, and everything she could ever want.

 

“For me?” Was all she could manage to say in her astonishment.

 

“Yes milady, if it to your liking?” Asked one lady.

 

“Y…yes, very much, who prepared it? I must thank them.”

 

“It was his highness Henry Valois, milady.” Said the lady.

 

He did this all for her? They hardly even knew one another and he had gone to such lengths to please her. No one had ever been this kind to her before, and to think she had been nervous about coming to a foreign land. No, there was no reason to get too comfortable she still had to impress the whole of French Court at the feast tonight, to prove herself. She almost laughed out loud at the fact that they called her an honored guest at a feat for her, this was no formality it was an inspection and she knew it. Well then if they planned to judge her she better blow them away. Turning to one of her ladies she said, “Please ready a bath for me while I select a dress for this evening.”

 

“Yes your Grace.” They curtseyed and hurried off to obey her orders. She took a deep breath and straightened herself up before looking in the mirror. She was Catherine de Medici, she could do this.

 

She strode into the dining room, head high and eyes x-raying every single person in the room. At the head of the table sat the King, with his wife and children. She wore a blood red dress embroidered with black and gold thread, and she wore matching red slippers. Her ginger curls were done up in a bun save a few stray strands near her face. Bending into a perfect curtsey she bowed her head at the King and Queen. When she straightened she found Henry standing in front of her, his eyes shining with an emotion she couldn’t quite place her finger on. “You Grace.” She smiled.

 

“Please, call me Henry.” He said with a small smile before taking showing her to her seat, which, was conveniently next to his. He pulled out her chair for her and she couldn’t help smiling to herself at his kindness. He sat next to her as the King started to speak to the Court.

 

“Tonight we are here to celebrate! Not only for the new harvest this year but for the engagement between my son Henry and the beautiful Catherine de Medici.” Catherine had to hold back a scoff at this, it was not the marriage between two people it was the marriage of Medici gold and French troops. However the King continued, “You will be married in three weeks time, and we all wish you the best,” He paused to raise his glass, “To the everlasting love between Henry Valois and Catherine de Medici!” The rest of the table copied the King’s actions before taking a sip from their goblets.

 

Catherine snuck a glance at her husband to be and blushed at seeing he was staring at her with a thoughtful smile, without thinking about it she returned the smile. This only made him grin wider and her blush harder, turning her attention back to her food she popped a piece of meat into her mouth. A few Lords and Ladies continued to ask her questions and silently judge her behind the rim of their wine glasses but she answered with a calm and relaxed demeanor. She would not let anyone affect her, this was her feast, her day, she was her own person and no one would change that no matter how hard they might try.

 

Plus even though this was an arranged marriage it might not all be bad, Henry seemed like a nice person, as did the King. Maybe…just maybe they could learn to love one another and dare she hope, have a happy life together. Once again she looked over to Henry and he gave her another warm smile, no this wouldn’t be too bad at all. She was about to look away again when he whispered to her, “You’re doing great…with the interrogation and all.”

 

She grinned and whispered back, “At least you admit what it actually is.”

 

He smiled back before returning to his food, and she to answering yet another question. When the dinner was finished everyone smiled and gave her their best wishes along with Henry. Well it seemed that she had made a good first impression after all.

 

 


End file.
